This application is a 371 of PCT/IB00/01062 filed Jul. 27, 2000.
The present innovation relates to a filtration unit for a dialysis machine.
Filtration units are known that comprise a filter, for example an ultrafilter or a dialysis filter, provided with connecting elements, and a support for the filter that can be fixed to a panel of the dialysis machine or to the dialysis machine itself and provided with complementary connecting elements capable of interacting with the connecting elements of the filter when the latter is mounted on the support.
More particularly, filters are known that comprise an elongated hollow casing provided with two flow chambers separated from one another by a porous membrane and provided with two or more tubular connecting elements all arranged on the same side of the casing and possessing axes orthogonal to the axis of the said casing. The membrane can be made up of a bundle of hollow fibres, in which case the flow chambers are defined respectively by the totality of cavities of the fibres and by the volume external to the said fibres.
The support is provided with at least two complementary connecting elements that can interact telescopically with the tubular connecting elements of the filter, and with a device for locking the filter on the support in an operating position in which the tubular connecting elements and the complementary connecting elements are in mutual engagement.
The known units of the type briefly described make it possible to avoid the use of auxiliary ducts for connecting the filter to the machine.
In the known solutions, however, the locking devices are usually rather complex and expensive. In this sector, moreover, there is a demand for making the operations of filter replacement as simple and rapid as possible.
The object of the present innovation is the realization of a filtration unit that makes it possible to solve the problems connected with the known units and to simplify the operations of filter replacement to the maximum possible extent.
The said object is achieved by a filtration unit according to an aspect of the invention.
The present innovation also relates to a support for a filter of a dialysis machine according to an aspect of the invention.